


A first time for everything

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Insert, Sex, Subspace, Teasing, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Usually, you let Gabriel take the reigns in the bedroom. But today, you make a bargain with him.One which he doesn't regret at all...





	A first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by the amazing Chisie! I love you for what you do! >-<

“You want to try what?”   

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Teasingly, you wiggled your eyebrows. “You heard me perfectly fine the first time.”

For as long as you had known him, Gabriel Reyes was the epitome of unbreakable, unwavering grumpiness. In training, in the office, simply everywhere where other people than his closest ones could watch him. At home, his cold behavior melted a bit, but since the very first moment you had laid your eyes upon this man, you wanted to make him squirm and beg. And today, you were brave enough to follow through with that silent promise to yourself. It was the perfect moment. Gabriel only had a short day (more like, he furiously demanded more money for Blackwatch in a meeting with the official and unofficial sponsors of Overwatch and Jack seconded him for once) and your day with the agents was undermined by a wave of flu-riddled youngsters who wheezed and sniveled so pitifully during the first lap they had to run around the court that you gave in to their teary-eyed expressions.

Obviously, with your own little goal in mind.

Now, back in the quarters of your higher-ranked boyfriend, you managed to bring up the topic of handcuffs during sex in a -how you liked to think- casual and relaxed manner. (You didn’t count in the fact that you basically blurted out the question so loud you feared someone else on the same level heard it.) Gabriel, who was leaning against the massive headboard of his queen-sized bed and had read reports about the latest missions on his data pad, lowered the pad onto his lap when you came into the bedroom, cheeks hot and the words falling out of your mouth like a summer storm.

His brown eyes were fixed on your face when he shut the data pad off and placed it on his nightstand. “Handcuffs. On me.”

You nodded. “Yep. I would like to try it out, if you don’t mind.”

“I do mind.”

“Oh, come on, Gabe…” you whined. “There would be a safeword and all of that.”

“That is not…” he started, eyebrows wrinkled, but you cut him off.

“Okay, I get it. No handcuffs then. What about some bonds? Like, I could tie your wrists to the headboard and you could escape any given time if you don’t feel uncomfortable. It would also rely on your ability to hold still, because, let’s face it.” You gave his strong arms a meaningful glance. “You had to hold back a bit with mere binds.”

 

Gabriel sighed lowly. “You talk about it like I already agreed.”

“Sorry for assuming.”

“What is in it for me?”

“The choker.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to wear it all day, right underneath my uniform.”

You knew you had sold him the idea when Gabriel shuffled slightly in the cushions and crossed his legs at the ankles. Without a doubt to hide the half-hard boner in his sweatpants. For so long, you had denied his request, just for this moment, to have a bargaining chip in a situation where you would need it. And it worked. Right now, Gabriel’s wheels were turning, measuring the view of being tied up in bed against the realization of his dream of you wearing a choker he selected for the whole day while you would shout and scream at new recruits all day, only to bend you over his desk at the end of the day to claim you as his.

Patiently, you waited. All the while, you fidgeted around, the wet heat between your legs becoming more and more insistent. Hopefully, Gabriel would soon come to a conclusion. Otherwise, you had to resort to desperate measures and in all honesty? It would be so much better if he would surrender to you instead of having to seduce him to accept the binds.

You were ripped out of your thoughts by the man himself. With a low sigh, he waved at you, all the while standing up and stepping closer. “Alright. I take it.”

“Really?” you asked and stared up, into these wonderful warm, chocolate-brown eyes. “No further discussion?”

“Stop teasing me, you minx.” Gabriel leaned in and out of instinct, you also did, biting your lower lip while you had to suppress a smile. “You know exactly what are you doing to me and you also know how to play your cards right. Don’t think I haven’t realized why you denied me for so long. Just for this moment, huh?”

“No idea what you mean.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

 

As your only answer, you let go of your restraints and grinned widely and with a little spark of glee at him. You couldn’t help it, especially when you managed to bargain a little with the usually controlling man, who was so used to being in charge that it was for the better to meet him head-on sometimes.

Especially in the bedroom.

When your thoughts drifted off into dirtier regions, your eyes did too, skimming over the wide, muscular chest concealed by a hoodie and the low-riding sweatpants, barely clinging to the ripped waist of his.

Subconsciously, you licked your lips. Yes, even after years of sitting behind a desk and only occasionally going on missions, Gabriel didn’t slack off. A dedication to stay fit you deeply appreciated. Sure, the Super-Soldier program also did its job, but you just enjoyed when the man worked out. His muscles moved in a tantalizing rhythm when he did push-ups, the sweat running down his whole body… Truly, a sight to see.

“Alright.” Gabriel said. “What do you need me to do?”

Your heart started to pound loudly in your ears. “For starters, you could take off your hoodie.”

One eyebrow rose. “Only the hoodie?”

“Yes.” Your smile widened. “I will take care of the rest _later_.”

Maybe it was the emphasis you put on the last word that made the soldier unzip his clothing with sharp gestures. Despite the earlier little argument, the bulge in his sweatpants showed how eager he was to get on with the actual sex-part of your deal. Gabriel’s eyes were locked with yours as the hoodie fell away, revealing his bare chest.

“No shirt underneath?” you teased. “My, Gabriel… What a treat.”

 

A muscle in his right pectoral flinched when you touched him. Just an index finger drifting over the taut skin, through some of his coarse chest hair at his sternum, the swell of Gabriel’s muscles underneath and ghosting over a dark nipple. “I can only repeat myself. What a treat.”

And before the man could say anything, you placed a chaste kiss on the hardening bud, followed by a teasing bite into the flesh.

The reaction was immediate. Gabriel’s whole body went rigid and a weak moan drifted through the air. You cooed softly, before paying attention to the other nipple, just as sensitive and already on the way to be just as hard as the other. A secret you would take to your grave and one you would probably abuse tonight to the fullest.

And still, when you straightened again to your full height, nothing but utmost control was on his features. You needed to change that, quickly.

“On the bed,” you commanded, “Place your arms on the headboard.”

For the first time since this little exchange, the man smirked. A lopsided grin, full of smug satisfaction, like he wanted to say _“I’m not thinking this will do anything for me, but fine, I get what I want out of it”_ before following your words. You watched how the defined muscles in Gabriel’s back moved, contracted and relaxed with every motion as he climbed onto the bed and placed himself right where you wanted him. Then, the mischief sparkling in his eyes and a lock of his brown hair falling into his face, he cocked his head, before his arms rose to the headboard and fell with a gentle ‘thud’ on the wood.

“Well?” His rough voice vibrated in the air and through your chest. “Are you going to do something or will you just stand there?”

Alone the sight of the dark-skinned man, wide chest bare and ready to be tied to the headboard let your heart speed up. You couldn’t decide where to set your sight on, skimmed over his arms, the muscles twitching lightly when he noticed your appreciating gaze, the flat stomach with the hard abs, earned due hours and hours of training, only to settle on his sharp face, with the five-day beard of someone who didn’t care about military convictions.

 

Finally, you were able to rip your eyes away from the delicious sight. With a few, eager steps, you were at the side of the bed and tugged a strong yet soft sash of black silk out of the back pockets of your pants. “Safeword?” you asked, while you started to wrap the sash around his left wrist.

But Gabriel stared at the black silk like he didn’t want to let it touch his skin. “Silk? Really?”

“Should I get my barbed wire out? Would that satisfy your manly ego?”

“Just saying.” He grunted when you tied the knot and tested if you could get two fingers between the binds and his wrist. “Will it be able to hold me back, at least a little bit?”

You snorted. “It’s more durable than you think. Give it a few tugs. And just saying,” you winked at Gabriel, who growled playfully, “you wouldn’t complain so much if you would know what nasty burns you can get from normal rope. Not sexy at all.”

“I wouldn’t notice them anyway.”

“Men.” While you walked around the bed, your eyes rolled up. “Acting all tough and strong. Should I remind you about the pictures of kittens and puppies you have in a secret folder on your pad to calm yourself when the stress is too much?”

This time, you couldn’t help yourself and kissed his wrist before wrapping the silk three times around the same place and the wooden headboard. “Again, safeword.”

“Green for good,” he said, “yellow for waiting and red for stop.”

Usually, you were the one asked to recite the classical light-system. Hearing it now from Gabriel in a slightly defiant voice sent shivers down your spine, so heavily in fact, that you needed to stop your movements and close your eyes as you tried to chase the picture of him writhing and moaning underneath you out of your head. The heat assembling in your lower stomach and the wetness soaking through your panties at his point didn’t help either.

“Good,” you croaked, finished the knot and tested it in the same way as the other one, “Very… Good.”

 

With a few deliberate steps, you positioned yourself at the end of the bed. Gabriel could only stare at you from his position, the tent in his sweatpants now undeniable and so damn tempting. But the play hadn’t quite started yet.

Slowly and without breaking the eye contact, you started to unzip your own hoodie. Inch for inch, teasingly slow, the sound of the zipper hissed through the air. His eyes dropped and followed the zipper and when you carefully dropped the hoodie to the ground and started to work at your military pants, his right knee started to thump against the comforter. Instead of hurrying up, like the man probably wanted you to, you took your sweet time, still staring him with the slightest hint of a smug grin on your face.

It was a game who would say something first. While you continued to strip at an agonizing slow pace, even taking your time folding your clothes whenever you had taken them off, Gabriel’s fidgeting and impatience became clearer and clearer. A small trickle of sweat ran down his temple, while his jaw tensed. His eyes were fixated on every new sliver of skin you revealed and when you pulled your tank top over your head, showing off the blood red bra underneath, the first pained groan floated through the air.

“(Y/N)…” Gabriel growled lowly. “Hurry up.”

“Nuh-uh.” Wagging one finger, you cocked your hips to the side. And yes, Gabriel’s eyes were dirty little traitors. They slid over your naked hips and down to the edges of your pants, which still clung to your skin, despite the opened button and zipper. “I’m in charge today. Not you. My tempo or no tempo at all.”

For the first time, it seemed to dawn on Gabriel what it meant to be tied up. His wrists strained against the silk, the muscles in his upper arms bulged as he unconsciously wanted to stand up and take charge, but was stopped. Another growl, low and dangerous, then he sank back against the headboard. The man didn’t look happy, but at the same time, he seemed to fight something. Something hot and something heavy, pooling in the air and curling in his deepest guts. You could feel it too, especially when you teasingly reached behind yourself and opened the clasps of your bra. Your nipples were hard and erect, tingled slightly when the stiff fabric slid down and fell to the ground, ignored by the both of you.

 

Shimming the pants and underwear down your legs was just a small step and finally, you could crawl over the wide cushions, towards the aroused man. His breath hitched slightly when you stopped, still on all fours and right between his spread limbs. The air was charged with electricity when you cocked your head, ignoring the erection which strained against the confines of the loose fabric. “Well… Where should I start, in your opinion?”

A kiss to his chest. Gabriel groaned weakly and his head fell backwards. “Maybe here?”

His neck was free and you took the chance. A bite into the juncture and another, louder groan floated through the air. Wonderful sounds, like a symphony of lust. You whispered into his skin, before you licked over the slightly reddened spot. “Or maybe… here?”

A tremor shook Gabriel’s whole body. The headboard groaned as his arms jerked upwards, trying to get a hold of you and not able to because… Of the unusual binds.

You were in control. You were the one who led every motion, initiated every single ministration. He could only sit and wait, bite his lips while you mouthed a path down his neck, chest and stomach. His skin tasted of musk and sweet spices. A purr rose in your chest as you continued to draw the lines of the abs, while Gabriel’s breathing thundered through the air. Usually, he wasn’t this loud, just from some kisses pressed to his chest. Pride and giddy excitement made you lightheaded and eager.

His hard cock pressed through the rough fabric into the valley between your breasts. Gently and sluggishly, you lowered yourself. Deeper and deeper, until the full length was flushed to your neck and cheek. Like a cat would arch into the hand of its owner, you nuzzled the throbbing cock, while you cupped the other side gently.

“Or maybe even here?” you asked innocently and looked up to Gabriel.

 

His teeth became visible when he hissed out, chest heaving and arms straining against the silk. Fascinated, you watched how his head fell backwards, how the muscles in his stomach tensed, how sweat of the invisible heat swirling inside of him ran over his chest, into the plane of his sternum, circling his navel and losing itself in the small trail of coarse hair leading to the waistline of his bulging sweatpants.

“Gabriel…” you whispered, mouthing the musky fabric, “Answer me. Where should I touch you? Where do you want me the most?”

Another, sharper hiss. One which zipped into your clit like raw lightning. A low whine was ripped from your mouth and again, you mouthed the side of Gabriel’s thick, hard length. Just the pressure of your lips and his hips flinched upwards.

“Right _there_.” he finally answered. Your eyes squinted. It sounded more like a demand than a plead. Not in your range of expectations. Abruptly, you moved away, hands skimming only over his most sensitive part and lower to his thick thighs you loved to no ends.

Needless to say, Gabriel didn’t like that. This time, the headboard creaked loudly when he tried to escape the binds, ripping and tugging at the silk until you could already hear the faint snapping of the single threads in the air.

“Don’t you dare.”

He stopped. Deep, hazy eyes blinked in confusion, a bead of sweat trickling over his wrinkled forehead. His hair was already slightly disheveled, mouth agape and chest heaving heavily.

You clawed into his thighs, dug your fingernails into his hard flesh until the slight pain made Gabriel squirm on his spot. “Don’t you dare try to escape. You’re mine now. Mine.” You whispered and drew your nails down to his knees.

He was close to be broken. Shatter, fall apart right in your hands, by your hands. Gabriel still resisted though, still fought to have the upper hand, to _be in control_. You couldn’t have that. Just a little push into the right direction, right down a cliff the man never experienced before and the anticipation of seeing him like you craved him to see, let you cup his face and force him to look you in the eyes.

“Mine.” A peck to his trembling lips. Gabriel didn’t react, only stared at your face. “Mine to touch.” Another kiss. A soft moan escaped him and the curtains which fell over his iris were to your liking. Naked and bare, you hovered above him and with every word you whispered into his hair, Gabriel fell more, all the while you showered his face in kisses.

 

“Mine. Mine to see. Mine to hear. Mine. You belong to me. I belong to you.” Every sentence was accompanied by gentle strokes over his cheeks, neck and shoulders. “Don’t resist, Gabriel. Don’t resist me.”

“No…” The breathy response caressed your naked breasts.

“You’re so good,” when you kissed him this time, his lips moved against yours and when your tongue slithered between his, Gabriel accepted it eagerly, “So good for me. A true angel. Gabriel, my angel.”

“Yes…” Compliant, he arched into you as far as the bindings allowed him to. His eyes widened slightly when you pulled away, only to settle comfortably back into his lap. The hard dick pressed snugly against your own hot sex, and you couldn’t help yourself but to roll your hips.

The reaction came instantly. A long, dragged-out groan, a twitch of his hips and his mouth opened, senseless syllables and words floating through the air. “…Please… Yes, I’m… Good, so good, please, just… Let me, _let me_ , _please_!”

That was it. With just a little bit of convincing and pushing, Gabriel gave in. The victory made you lightheaded. A good first time, for sure. Time to praise and reward your good angel.

Gently, your thumb stroked over his cheek and you nuzzled his temple, kissing the slightly babbling man until he fell silent again. “Yes, you’re my good angel. Ssh, everything is going to be alright. Listen to me. Good angel, you’re so good.”

“Please…”

“Yes.” Your own wetness ran down your thighs, leaked into the pants, mingled with his pre-cum. “Lift your hips for me.”

You had never seen him answering a request that fast. Almost wantonly, the man raised his hips with you still flush to his chest and you giggled at his expression when you climbed off your comfortable seat and started to ease down the sweat pants over the thick thighs of your overly aroused and too far gone boyfriend. “Good. Very good. So good, Gabriel.”

He whined when the cooler air hit his erection. Dark and with a red head, standing in a neatly trimmed nest of dark pubic hair, Gabriel’s cock twitched when you licked your lips at the sight.

 

Again, the man squirmed, whining wordlessly and begging you with his eyes to please him. The headboard and the silk didn’t make a single sound, even when his squirms became more desperate.

“Proud of you, Gabriel,” you lowered your head to his lap, “So proud. You deserve this reward.”

Another whine, another desperate squirm, closer to your promising lips. One moment, you smiled up at him, seeing how far gone the usually uptight and controlling man is. You loved to see him like this, eyes dazed and lips nearly bitten raw from the time when he tried to keep the noises in and now almost babbling, not caring one single bit. The next, you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth.

Gabriel cried out. His back arched and you had to steady him with both of your hands on the mattress. Like always, you had to become comfortable with the sheer size of your boyfriend. Slowly, you bobbed your head, going lower and lower with every motion. The gag reflex was close to kicking in, but you took it slow, steady, until you went past the critical point. Finally, your nose was tickled by his pubic hair. His cock hit the back of your throat and the whimpers and hushed words floating through the air only spurred you on. Even slower than before, you pulled back again, sucking gently at the sensitive flesh and hearing Gabriel plead you to end him let your hand drift to your own throbbing sex and pinch your clit.

Steadily, you built a rhythm. Down and up, tongue dragging along the underside, tasting the sweat and musk. When he was relatively calm, you even dared to start massaging his balls, what made the man completely let go of his restraints.

It didn’t take long until Gabriel came. He didn’t even have the voice to warn you, only a short, mighty twitch of his cock allowed you to prepare yourself. Apparently, the earlier teasing and tying up riled him more up than you initially believed. Happily, you swallowed his come and sucked him off until the man cried out.

“No, stop. Red, come…”

 

Instantly, you stopped. One last swallow, then you pulled off. Your throat was still a little bit blocked, the corners of your mouth ached from the stretch and spittle clung to your chin, but with an absent-minded gesture, you wiped it off with the back of your hand.

“Everything alright?” you asked and ignored the throb between your legs. At the same time, you already reached out to the silk, tugging at the knots and watching how the black sash fell away.

Gabriel nodded. Then, he shook his head, only to nod again. To your shock, you saw how tears glistened in his eyes. “I don’t know…” he said finally and shook again his head. “I feel… strange.”

“It’s okay.” Quickly, you took off the second sash and checked his arms up and down. Alright, no burns or marks on his wrists.  “Do you want to be hugged? Do you need water? A bath, shower maybe?”

“No.”

“Can I do something to make you feel better?”

“I don’t… feel bad?” Gabriel looked at you. “At least, I don’t think so. Just…” He shrugged weakly.

“Okay.” Your heart was still thundering in your ears, blood pulsing through your body as you leaned in and nuzzled into his neck. “Thank you, Gabriel. Thank you for letting me try this.” Automatically, your arms came up and hugged the man close. “I know, it wasn’t easy for you. Thank you so much, my angel. I love you.”

Frozen at first, Gabriel allowed you to coo sweet nothings into his ear. Then, after an eternity of motionless acceptance, his own arms snaked around your waist and held you.

No, you corrected yourself when you started to softly stroke over the back of his neck, ruffling through the shorter locks there, Gabriel Reyes, unmovable commander of Blackwatch, clung to you with all his might. With a low sigh, you closed your eyes.

That was worth the fading lust and the unfulfilled peak. There was always tomorrow to make up for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For people who want to follow my tumblr, where I also post my stories and give updates on my writing processes, here is a fancy link: [historicfailure](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/historicfailure)


End file.
